No Me Ames
by kanon1010
Summary: We were too dangerous- we didn't know any better... dia yang menghilang, aku, atau kita berdua ?


"Sepertinya, memang tidak bisa…." Lirih Naruto sambil menunduk memandang sepatu pantofel putihnya.

"Kata siapa? Ayo ikut," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"E-eh Sa-sasuke? mau kemana kita?" Naruto melihat tubuh tegap Sasuke yang masih menariknya untuk lari bersama menuju arah parkiran.

"Ke tempat dimana tidak ada mereka semua." jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto mengikuti saja saat Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobil yang terparkir di parkiran dan pergi meninggalkan tempat dan orang-orang disana.

"_**Maaf….. 'Suke."**_

.

.

.

**NO ME AMES**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy

**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai (boys love/ YAOI), dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak OOC, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan dan anda cukup pintar untuk membaca warning ini 'kan….? Terima kasih.**

have a nice read!

\DOZOO~/

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam mobil. Entah mau kemana tujuan mereka berdua sangat tidak jelas. Hanya satu hal yang berada di kepala Sasuke tepatnya, yaitu menjauh dari orang-orang yang menentang hubungan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, sepasang kekasih – ah tidak sudah bisa dikatakan mereka bukanlah kekasih lagi, tetapi pasangan muda yang baru saja mengikrarkan pernikahaan mereka. Tetapi, pernikahan mereka di tentang oleh pihak keluarga Naruto yang entah apa alasan sebenarnya keluarga Naruto bersikukuh mengehentikan pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto sambil menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang tengah memakai jas hitam sambil fokus menyetir mobil.

"Hn," seperti biasa, jawaban singkat yang bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kita lakukan ini benar?" tanyanya ragu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan menikmati hembusan angin dari atap mobil yang terbuka.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke masih fokus dengan jalanan.

"Iya, apa tindakan kita yang kabur seperti ini, benar?" sejenak Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya melalui mulut. "Apa kau tidak menyesal? Maaf Sasuke, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto yang masih menikmati hembusan angin kencang hingga menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnnya. "Sekarang ku tanya, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini dobe?"

"Perasaan?" Naruto membuka kedua bola matanya dan tampak bola mata berwarna biru cantik menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Lega, senang, sekaligus cemas."

"Cemas?"

'Iya, aku cemas ini adalah hari terakhir aku melihatmu dan bersamamu.' Naruto berkata dalam hati, mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada diri orang disebelahnya itu. jujur, Naruto sangat mencintai pemuda tampan tersebut. Walau bisa dibilang hubungan mereka baru 1 tahun, tetapi Naruto merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke.

"Sudah, tak perlu ada yang dicemaskan dobe. Lambat laun, mereka akan menerima kita." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke agak lama dan kemudian berusaha tersenyum tegar pemuda yang dicintainya itu tidak merasa cemas.

'_**Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku harus melakukannya…..'**_

..

.

.

Bagaikan lullaby, hembusan angin dan lantunan lagu lembut mengalun dari radio, membuat perasaan Naruto nyaman. Ia mau menikmati masa-masa terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih. Sebenarnya Naruto mengerti apa alasan keluargannya menentang pernikahannya, tapi apa ia bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Sasuke?

Bersama Sasuke hari-harinya serasa seperti valentine. Penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan manis walau terkadang diselingi bumbu pertengkaran kecil yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin bercita rasa. Tetapi sesaat lagi rasa itu akan hilang bersama dengan hidupnya atau hidup kekasihnya?

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

"Ya? Ada apa teme?"

"Hn, hanya senang akhirnya aku menjadi milikmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman lembut yang hanya ia tunjukan dihadapan Naruto. Naruto sadar, saat ini Sasuke sangat bahagia. Tapi, ada hal yang harus dilakukannya yang berlawanan dengan hati nuraninya.

"Sasuke…Maaf," kata Naruto perlahan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jas bajunya dan mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu ke pelipis Sasuke.

"Maaf….."

Dengan bergetar ia memegang ujung pelatuk dari senjata api tersebut di pelipis Sasuke sambil berurai air mata. Sedangkan Sasuke tetapi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya ia terus mentap ke jalanan, seakan-akan membutakan matanya dengan apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

**-Di lain tempat –**

Berkumpulah keluarga besar Namikaze-Uzumaki di mansion mereka yang terletak agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Tepatnya di atas bukit Konoha mereka tinggal, hanya 3-4 rumah berada disekelilingnya, selebihnya hutan belantara.

Sang kepala rumah tangga Namikaze Minato menatap resah ke jendela ruang tamu. Sang istri Kushina, mencoba menenangkan suaminya dengan memebrikan sedikit sentuhan di pundak tegap Minato, tetapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan keresahan terhadap anak bungsunya, yang telah melakukan tindakan diluar yang seharusnya dilakukan.

"Apa Naruto akan benar-benar melakukan tugasnya?" tanya Deidara selaku saudara sepupu Naruto.

Karin yang sejak tadi tampak tak mau peduli hanya mengelap senjata laras panjangnya mendengus. "Percuma, pasti ia tak akan berhasil melakukan itu, ia memang belum pantas menjadi seperti kita."

"Jaga bicaramu, Karin!" bentak Yahiko yang sejak tadi merasa kesal adiknya dihujat oleh hampir seluruh keluarga besarnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Yahiko, hingga ia bermental lemah dan mudah saja terjerat oleh Uchiha sialan itu," Nagato menimpali menyalahkan Naruto. Yahiko yang mulai geram beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, sedangkan Kyuubi memandang kepergian Yahiko dengan tatapan datar dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Karin dan Nagato secara bersamaan.

Meskipun Kyuubi diam saja, ia tau apa yang dialami adiknya itu dan sejak awal ia memang tak menyukai Naruto akan hidup sama seperti lainnya, yaitu menjadi **Pembunuh bayaran**.

.

.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di jalanan, entah sudah sampai dimana mereka sekarang tak ada yang tau. Masih di posisi semula, Naruto masih menodongkan senjata apinya di pelipis Sasuke.

"Lakukanlah Naruto," ujar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal," Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke Naruto dan membiarkan mobilnya yang otomatis itu jalan sendiri.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku- "

"Pembunuh bayaran terkenal asal dari clan Namikaze, benar 'kan?" Sasuke masih menatap wajah Naruto yang menjadi datar dengan tatapan khas seorang pembunuh. Sasuke mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Naruto tak akan tega membunuhnya, karena Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Kalu begitu aku tak perlu segan-segan lagi melenyapkanmu Uchiha Sasuke, karena kau sudah mengetahui identitas asliku," sebuah tarikan pelatuk terdengar, tetapi Sasuke masih posisinya mentap Naruto dengan intens.

"Silahkan, aku rela mati ditanganmu." Sasuke tak kalah datarnya menantang perkataan Naruto, bahkan ia sudah memegang ujung dari senjata api tersebut dan mengarahkan tepat di dahi.

Tangan dan tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar, batinnya bertarung apakah ia akan benar-benar membunuh Sasuke? Kenapa harus pemuda ini yang menjadi targetnya selanjutnya?

"Mengapa kau tetap mau menikahiku Sasuke? Padahal kau tau aku dan seluruh keluargaku adalah pembunuh bayaran dan kau targetku selanjutnya."

"Karena yang kulihat adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Namikaze Naruto seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas 1."

Setetes demi setetes air mata mulai mengalir di kedua bola mata saphire itu dan Sasuke menghapusnya dnegan ibu jarinya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum hangat. Ia tau saat ini akan tiba dan ia benar-benar rela mati di tangan Naruto.

.

.

**Flash back**

Angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Di balik cerahnya rambut itu, tepancar kekelaman di wajahnya. Percikan darah menempel dengan manis di wajah itu, matanya memancarkan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Malam ini, ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan ayahnya, yaitu membunuh salah satu anggota parlemen yang menjadi target si klien.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh, ia tak harus peduli bahwa orang yang dibunuhnya adalah baik atau jahat, yang perlu ia tau hanya melenyapkan orang yang menjadi target klien-kliennya.

Keluarga Namikaze memang terkenal sebagi pembunuh bayaran terelit dan mahal. Tampak dari luar memang sangat ramah mereka, tetapi ketika mereka melakukan pekerjaannya, mereka berubah menjadi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berdarah dingin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Naruto merupakan bagian dari itu semua, walau ia masih berumur 23 tahun dan menjadi anggota paling muda di keluarganya tetapi Naruto sudah membunuh orang sekitar 100 orang selama hidupnya. Dan diantara seluruh keluarganya, ia terkenal paling sadis dalam membunuh.

Kyuubi, kakak pertama Naruto merasa sudah saatnya adiknya itu mengehentikan pekerjaan ini. Ia tak mau mengotori tangan adiknya lebih jauh, apalagi setelah ia mengetahui adiknya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan teman kampusnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Semenjak mengenal Sasuke, Naruto menunjukan sifat kemanusiaannya. Ia mulai tersenyum dan ceria sama seperti saat ia belum mengenal dunia kelam itu. ketika ayahnya ingin memberikan tugas ke Naruto, Kyuubi dan Yahiko yang menggantikannya. Mereka berdua perlahan mencoba menjauhkan Naruto dari kegiatan bunuh membunuh.

**_Hingga saat itu tiba…_**

Ini adalah bulan ke 8 Naruto dan Sasuke berhubungan, Sasuke sudah melamar Naruto. Tetapi sebuah kenyataan pahit menghampirinya.

Ketika malam menjelang, kediaman Namikaze kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri Harashima Senju. Ia meminta langsung kepada cucu bungsunya Naruto untuk melenyapakan calon penerus perusahaan Sharingan, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke karena Naruto dianggap mengenal si bungsu Uchiha maka akan mudah melenyapkannya.

Itulah awal mula pergolakan batin Naruto, disisi lain ia gak mungkin membunuh Sasuke tapi disisi lain ia seorang Namikaze, darah pembunuh sudah mengalir dari tubuhnya sejak lahir. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengulur-ngulur waktu, hingga terjadilah hari dimana Sasuke menikahi Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Naruto, dan disaat ini lah ia harus mencabut nyawa Sasuke.

**End flash back**

.

.

Onyx dan saphire masih saling bertatapan, bendungan air mata sudah tidak dapat Naruto tahan lagi. Ia menangis terisak dengan tangan masih mengarahkan moncong pistol di dahi Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke..."

**Dor! Dor!**

Dua tembakan membuat tubuh salah seorang dari mereka berdua tersungkur di jok kursi dengan bersimbah darah. Dari kepalanya tampak bolongan berukuran 1-2 milimeter dengan darah yang mengucur, menghantarkan nyawa tersebut kembali kepada penciptanya.

"Sial!" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan memandang tubuh kaku Naruto. Ternyata Naruto menarik pistol dari kepala Sasuke dan malah menembaki kepalanya sendiri, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan rela membunuh seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Dobe bodoh! _Idiot! Usuratonkachi_….hiks…ba-baka..hiks," air mata mengalir di kedua onyx Sasuke yang tengah mendekap tubuh kekasih abadinya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

.

.

"Cepatlah Yahiko, aku merasakan perasaan tak nyaman mengenai Naruto." Kyuubi bersama Yahiko berjalan tergesah-gesah ke arah garasi berniat menyusul Naruto. Tak sulit untuk mengetahui lokasi adik mereka, karena Kyuubi memasangkan alat pelacak di kalung yang Naruto pakai.

"Kyuu, segera meluncur ke arah selatan jarak 2000 km dekat dengan laut Konoha." Yahiko memebrikan instruksi keberadaan Naruto dengan segera Kyuubi melancarkan mobilnya menuju kesana.

.

.

Bagaikan kerasukan sesuatu, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dnegan kecepatan penuh. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Naruto dan mengusap lembut pipi dingin pemuda itu seakan-akan Naruto hanya sedang tertidur.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, dobe. Kau ingin melihat sunset 'kan?" Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

80km/jam kecepatan yang ditunjukan oleh mobil tersebut, karena sebentar lagi akan gelap Sasuke mengebut membawakan mobilnya agar tiba tepat waktu. Hingga mereka hampir tiba di pantai dan Sunset sempat terlihat membuat Sasuke mengulas sedikit senyumnya dan mengecup lembut bibir dingin Naruto.

"Lihat, kita sudah sampai dobe di tempat terakhir kita." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto ketika sebuah cahaya terang menyinari mereka dan tak lama kemudian kegelapan menelan mereka sepenuhnya.

**Duar!...**

.

.

Mobil polisi, ambulans, dan pemadam kebakaran segera mengelilingi sebuah lokasi di dekat pantai konoha. Tampak kepulan asap yang tinggi mengepul di udara. Kyuubi dan Yahiko datang 30 menit kemudia dan melihat pemandangan yang miris.

Dimana mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Naruto hangus terbakar karena tabrak yang terjadi dengan sebuah truk pengangkut minyak. Para pemadam kebakaran sedang berkerja memandamkan api yang tak kunjung reda, dan beberapa polisi memasang police line disekitar area kejadian.

Hingga sekitar 1 jam api berhasil padam dan tampak pemandangan yang cukup mengenaskan namun membuat Kyuubi dan Yahiko meneteskan air mata mereka.

Dari dalam mobil yang telah hangus itu, tampak dua tubuh manusia yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya, nampak saling berpelukan. Seakan-akan tubuh mereka berdua menempel dan tak bisa terlepaskan hanya sebuah kalung prisma biru masih tampak utuh melingkar di salah satu tubuh mayat tersebut dan sudah dipastikan itu adalah Naruto, adik mereka berdua yang mereka sayangi.

.

.

* * *

"Sasukeee! Kamu pulang duluan ya!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hn,"

"Aku ada urusah dulu dengan Yahiko-nii, nanti malam ku telpon ya," seakan mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto membalas berteriak dari dalam mobil Yahiko.

* * *

.

* * *

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke saat keduanya sedang menikmati acara tidur-tiduran di atap sambil menikmati angin musim semi.

"Ya, ada apa teme?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan 2 kali."

"hehehhe mau nggak yaa,"

"Kau tidak punya alasan menolakku 'kan?"

"Dasar sok tau! Kurang romantis tau."

"Kau kan bukan wanita, dobe."

"Hehhe iya juga ya, aishiteru teme.."

"Hn, Aishiteru mo."

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa aniki bilang?"

"Jauhi Naruto."

"Tapi kenapa? kenapa baru sekarang kau menyuruhku menjauhinya? Kenapa tidak sejak awal?"

"Maaf Sasuke, ini demi keselamatanmu juga."

"Apa maksud aniki?"

"Naruto… adalah anggota keluarga Namikaze, keluarga pembunuh bayaran."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kyuu-nii aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa perlu aku yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Sama saja Nii-san membunuhku."

"Tapi Naru, ini permintaan kakek."

"Aku tau, biar aku yang membunuh Sasuke. Aku tak mau melihat ayah ataupun nii-san mendapatkan hukuman dari kakek."

"Apa kau yakin?" Yahiko menimpali.

"Ya.. Uchiha Sasuke akan mati ditanganku."

Tanpa Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Yahiko sadari Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapn itu dan berjalan diam mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Apakah Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pendamping hidup?"

"Ya saya bersedia,"

"Dan anda Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya sa-saya bersedia."

"Baiklah kalian berdua telah resmi menajdi suami-isteri."

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Naruto dan dalam hati ia membatin,

'_**walau hanya sebentar, tetapi aku bahagia kau telah menjadi milikku Naruto dan sekarang aku pasrahkan nyawaku padamu.'**_

* * *

.

.

OWARI….

*No Me Ames = "Jangan Mencintaiku"

* * *

**A/N :** fic ini udah nongkrong lama di laptop kanon, karena kanon memang lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah ( maklum semester akhir) jadi gak sempet buka-buka fanfic.

Oh ya buat yang PM kanon, maaf banget kanon suka lama balesnya. Bukannya kanon sombong atau sok sibuk. Tapi kanon emang jarang buka atau memeriksa account kanon sendiri. dan juga makasih banget lho sama yang seseorang yang mengatakan kalau kanon ini author SOMBONG, SOK HEBAT, sama GAK TAU DIRI.

Tapi maaf aja ya, kanon gak merasa seperti itu. kanon disini masih pemula, masih banyak belajar. Masih banyak yang diatas kanon, dan perlu digaris bawahi! _**Kanon menulis fanfic itu untuk hobi bukan mencari ketenaran atau sebagainya**_. Jadi daripada anda yang merasa benci dengan kanon lebih baik anda jauh-jauh saja dari saya daripada ketularan SOMBONGNYA.

Untuk fic **aitakute aitakute-nya** maaf agak lama lagi, karena emang lagi ga bersemangat kanon sama fic itu. tapi gak akan kanon discontinue kok.. ini lagi proses tapi memang lama.

Buat, Sabaku Mizu, Haru, Ashura, Gold corda dan lain-lainnya yang udah kasih kanon semangat makasih banget…

.

* * *

Segala macam fic kanon tunggu saran, Kritik, masukan, sanggahan, dan lainnya dalam Kotak REVIEW…

Terima kasih semua

*hug and kissu*


End file.
